1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a cable connector assembly, especially to forming a strain relief thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
US 2012/0071022, published on Mar. 22, 2012, discloses a cable connector assembly. The cable connector assembly includes a mating member connected through an internal printed circuit board to a cable, a shielding shell enclosing the mating member, a strain relief over-molded upon the shielding shell, and an outer boot telescoped on the strain relief. A first part of the strain relief encloses a ring portion of the shielding shell and a second part of the strain relief encloses the cable. During forming the strain relief, the shielding shell and the cable may drift due to high pressure. The strain relief may become uneven, certain part thereof being thick while another part thereof being thin. This unevenness will affect adhesion of the outer boot to the strain relief.
US 2012/0125661, published on May 24, 2012, discloses a strain relieving element including: a front surface, a rear surface opposite to the front surface, an intermediate portion connecting the front surface to the rear surface, a receiving passage passing through the front surface and the rear surface, a plurality of through cavities recessing inwardly from the intermediate portion and communicated with the receiving passage, and a plurality of the notches recessing inwardly from the intermediate portion and apart from the receiving passage. The through cavities and the notches increase bending degree of the strain relieving element.
An improved manufacturing method of a cable connector assembly is desired.